


Sorry

by JoshWashington



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, everyone is happy and also not dead, first fic tho!!!!, josh got beat up and Sam takes care of him, polyamory mentioned, sam/josh/chris, theres medication mentioned if thats a problem for anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshWashington/pseuds/JoshWashington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh needs to be taken care of, and Sam doesn't mind. She just wants him to stop apologizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

Josh could feel the sting of chemicals as Sam rubbed the isopropyl stained rag on one of the cuts littering his face. He didn't react, staring ahead with a guilty expression. He was wasting her time, and hers was much more valuable than his.  
“Stop that.” Josh snapped from his stupor, wincing as the full effect of the alcohol on his cheek hit. “Stop what?” he furrowed his brow and looked up at Sam. “Giving me that look.” Sam retorted, rinsing the rag and running it over the majority of the cuts and bruises. She placed a gentle kiss over his split lip, and was gone before Josh could kiss her back. She rifled through the cabinet in his bathroom, past the pill bottles, all those pretty little colored tablets Josh would down every day, and pulled out a pack of band-aids.  
After applying them where she could, she giggled. Josh looked pretty silly with all of them on his face, like stickers. “Sorry,” he mumbled for the thousandth time that night. Sam slapped his shoulder gently. “You stop that! The guy was a creep, I'm glad you pulled him off me. I'm sure he's worse off than you.” She lied through a smile, obviously enough to convince Josh, who smiled back. “Thanks, Sammy.” he murmured, hopping off the counter and hugged her tightly, then kissed her cheek. “Whatever,” she rolled her eyes with a small laugh. “Chris is gonna kick my ass for letting you get in a fight though,” Sam chewed her lip, examining her hack job clean up on Josh.  
“He won't care.” “Yes he will-” “Not that much.” They continued to argue about how their third partner would react, Sam adding something along the lines of 'I'll never be able to take you out again', which made Josh shake his head vigorously and protest before being cut off by another kiss. “I was joking, you doof.” she muttered, kissing him again. “Sor-” “I don't want to hear you say that again.” Sam cut him off a second time, wrapping her hand around his and holding tightly. “You don't have to be. You didn't do anything wrong.” Josh gave her his puppy dog look, then suddenly scooped her up in his arms, earning a yelp of surprise from Sam, who clung to him like a wet paper towel.  
“I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!” he hollered as he ran down the hall with her in tow, Sam shrieking with laughter. He reached their room, tossing her on the bed. “You're gonna be sorry when I'm done with you,” Sam tried to threaten, though it was drowned out among giggles. “Oh yeah? What're you gonna do to me?” Josh challenged, and she narrowed her eyes. “I'll tickle you.” she decided, Josh's eyes widening and smile dropping. “You wouldn't,” he whispered and Sam grinned as she pounced him, grazing her fingers on his ribs through his thin shirt, under his chin and the back of his neck, reveling in the snorts and wheezing laughter of her boyfriend. When he was finally gasping for air and trying to get out a 'stop', she sat back with a smug grin. Josh lay with a hand on his chest, staring up at the ceiling and breathing hard.  
“Jeez Sam,” he said, sitting up. “You know how to torture a guy.” “I learned from the best.” “You're not allowed to watch movies anymore.” Sam's laugh echoed in the room, and Josh smiled a little. His life was far from okay, but Sam made it a hell of a lot better than what it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short, its a warm up tbh. first post here though !!!  
> send me fic requests at https://adhdjoshwashington.tumblr.com


End file.
